JUEVES
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: ES UNA VERSION DE JUEVES CON EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROSALIE Y EMMETT ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE....


ESTA EN UNA HISTORIA BASADA EN EL ACOTENCIMIENTO DEL 11 DE MARZO…

SE ME OCURRIO HACER UN FIC BASADO EN CREPUSCULO EN EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE

ROSALIE Y EMMETT

**JUEVES 11 DE MARZO**

Pv. Rosalie

Otro día mas que pasa y aquí estoy yo sentada en este tren como todos los días, esperando a que llegue para poder admirarlo en secreto, si en secreto, aun no he reunido el valor para hablarle, se que fea no soy todos me lo han dicho (especialmente los hombres), soy alta, rubia y ojos azules, y tengo buen cuerpo, según mis amigas me lo dicen, pero aun así no me puedo comparar a él.

Son las 8:00 am como siempre puntual, sube al vagón y se sienta en frente de mí, no puedo evitar mirarlo de reojo, el es alto, musculoso de pelo rizado y de ojos cafés, a leguas se ve que es un atleta, cosa que no soy yo, de repente voltea y me mira no creo que se fije en mi, a pesar de que este dia llevo una de mis mejores ropas, de repente voltea de nuevo y bosteza, lo sabia eso era una señal de que no le gusto, que no le soy interesante, asi que bajo la mirada triste.

Pv. Emmett

7:55 am, rayos! Porque el tren tarda tanto, no puedo esperar para verla, la mujer mas hermosa del universo, una musa divina, si lo se es un poco cursi, pero no puedo evitarlo, desde que la conoci aquel dia que perdi el tren directo que me lleva al gimnacio (doy gracias a dios por eso), tuve que subir a este, y fue cuando la vi, ahí sentada con su maravillosa cabellera dorada, ojos azules y cuerpo de modelo sabia que ella jamas me haría caso de seguro ella tenia millones de pretendientes tras ella que dudo que yo sea el mejor.

Por fin ya son las 8:00, como siempre puntual el tren llega a la estación, subo y la veo ahí sentada como un angel, no puedo evitarlo me siento frente a ella, sin querer la volteo a ver pero tengo que ser discreto, no quiero que note que la estoy viendo, asi que finjo un boztesar, de repente bajo la mirada era mi imaginación o estaba triste? En eso un amigo me llama:

-Emmett!- grito saludándome yo le regreso el saludo y el se escusa porque tiene que bajar, en la siguiente parada además de que venia acompañado, me despedi y diriji mi mirada a ella, y su cara estaba seria como si estuviera pensando.

Pv. Rosalie

Emmett, que lindo nombre, gracias amigo desconocido!!, por gritar su nombre, estaba pensando y note como me veía de nuevo, vamos Rose, no seas cobarde y hablale no tienes nada que perder, asi que despegue mis labios y dije su nombre:

-Emmett- dije lo bastante alto para que me escuchara, el levanto la mirada sorprendido, que tonta, de seguro piensa que soy una acosadora y me rechaze, pero lo que hizo me dejo sorprendida, sonrio(oh! Por dios, que hermosa sonrisa) y se acerco a mi, se sento a mi lado y me recito un verso que me robo el corazón:

-Yo no te conozco… y ya te echaba de menos-hizo una pausa-Tu no sabes esto pero cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren, solo para verte.

Esto es increíble, el siente lo mismo que yo, en ese instante el me toma de la mano, su mano es tan calida y su piel tan suave, este dia es el mejor de mi vida, jamás olvidare este 11 de amrzo, jamás…

Pv. Emmett

Al decirle estas palabras, ella me sonrio, nunca eh sido un chico romantico, pero ella sacaba ese lado con toda naturalidad y me encantaba, no pude evitar la senacion de tocarla asi que, le tome la mano, era tan suave y encajaba perfectamente con la mia, en eso llegamos al túnel que estaba antes de la siguiente parada, en donde yo me bajaba, tenia que decirle lo que siento, pero en eso se escucho un horrible sonido, como una explosión, y todo empezó a temblar, en eso el tren se detuvo bruscamente y todos salimos disparados hacia adelante, yo intente proteger a mi frágil dama, fue demasiado tarde ella salió disparada hacia el frente y todo daba vueltas, yo me lastime con los tubos y choque contra un vidrio, pero aun asi, con todas mis fuerzas me arrastre para buscarla, tarde un poco hasta que al fin la encontré…

Estaba tirada boca arriba y vi que tenia un gran trozo de vidrio enterrado en el vientre, horrorizado la levante y con lagrimas en los ojos le dije:

-Te quiero

Ella me sonrio y levanto sus manos y me acerco a ella, me dio un dulce beso, yo sujete mi mano con la suya y me sepàre de ella pàra verla, entonces me dio su ultima sonrisa y cerro los ojos, su mano cayo de mi cara hacia su pecho.

Esa fue la ultima mirada de ella, la primera persona que eh amado y eh perdido, al menos le dije que la quería y ella me correspondió, aveces el destino es tan injusto…

Jamas olvidare este 11 de marzo el dia que encontré el amor y lo perdi

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO….**

**EN REALIDAD ESTA IDEA FUE RAPIDA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS**

**Y NO ME MATEN SI TODAVIA NO TERMINO MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS…**

**ANDO OCUPADA…**


End file.
